Nearly Twilight Zone
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Hints of Puppyshipping and Darkshipping. What dose a major CEO do after he gets home from a hard day at work... LAUGHS AT AMETURE BUSINESS MENWOMEN FOR COURSE! Warning Stupid Random Humor. And written by me


_NEARLY TWILIGHT ZONE_

_By-KaresuGaaraMikosu_

_Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will. I just made this for the simple fact that stupid humor is awrsome._

One may ask 'What dose a huge CEO do to relax after a hard day of work?' ... what? Im the only one who thinks about stuff like this? Well that is a shame now, isn't it? I thought for a moment that people may actually may have been as insane as I am for a moment. Apparently not. Don't stare at me like that!

Well if you have never pondered this question before then I am telling you now that this whole thing is like that so TURN BACK BEFORE YOU START GETTING THOSE STRANGE THOUGHTS!

Now that we have that covered lets go to our unsuspecting CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. Who has just gotten back from a long day of work. And what a day it was, not only did and new intern spill coffee on his shirt this morning but it was reinforced that those idiots couldn't do anything without him.

So what better way to kick back and relax then to watch others misfortune of national televison? Yes people we are talking about the famed show 'The Appetence' Oh how we love that show. So there he lay on his expensive couch watching the amateurs of the business world.

STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK! You can not truly say that you haven't watched that show and you have NEVER thought of Kaiba either watching it or BEING A CONTESTANT? ... okay... maybe you can say that...

So there he laid for a good 10min then he noticed something strange. He had actual been 10min and he had not been disturbed by his brother or his... the peace was then broken by a almost lovey-dovy voice. "Seto your home!I am so glad! How was your day? You look cold, here is a blanket."

A blanket then proceeded to be thrown over him, even over his head. After pulling down the blanket and his eyes met with golden ones. "What do you think your doing pup?" The blonde sat on the ground and smiled sheepishly. Seto sighed as he looked at his lover Jou.

"Im just happy that you are home!"

"Right." Sarcasm

"Can't I be happy to see you?"

"Not that happy."

"Oh now you are putting a limit on my happy-o-meter?" Pout.

"Happy-O-Meter?" Smirk. "What do you want anyway?"

"Sense when have I ever wanted anything other then your love?" Another pout.

"Sense you have the remote in your hand."

"Oh sense you have caught on I might as well drop the act and do what I wanted to do in the first place." He flipped the stations until he got to friends.

"What do you think you are doing pup?" Seto growled out at him, lover or not.

"Im watching Friends." He responded until the remote was ripped form his hand and then he dived for Kaiba in a blind rage of TV deprive-ment. So they fought and obviously forgot the fact that they had a recorder on the TV. Plus the simple fact that there was more then one TV!

Mokuba came up and sighed at the two and grabbed the remote that had been abandoned and started to watch teen titans. After noticing this, which was a good 5 minutes after he decided to steal the remote, They accepted their fate and started to watch it as well. All though it was the end of the show and it soon went to a new one.

Three blank stares looked as a theme played for something called Yu-Gi-Oh. The silence was broken by Jou after the seemingly Yami repeated the word 'Duel' to many times for his own good. "What is this!"He said shocked by this. They watched on and no one spoke through the entire episode. Then a commercial came on for 'The all day Yu-Gi-Oh marathon!'

"Hmm, looks like they made a show of our lives and it is entirely inaccurate and is leaving out some major details." Seto said finally still a bit shocked by this.

"Think we should call Yami?" Jou asked still surprised. "And I am not that stupid..."

"Yes I think that others are intitled to know about this." Then he caught the others' comment and smirked at him. "Just keep telling yourself that dear." Jou fumed and stalked off saying something about going to call Yami.

Yami had been peacefully sitting on the couch watching the Discovery Chanel because they were running a special on Egypt. That and he was siting there in nothing put some black pajama bottoms and eating straight from a carton for chocolate ice-cream.

This activity had been happening for a while until the phone rang and disturb his wonderful little way of life... er... today. He picked it up a bit annoyed because he had to move from his comfy spot to get it.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey Yami, its Jou... you might want to watch channel 13." He stated simply. Yami sighed and changed it and froze.

"What is this black magic?" He growled out at his friend.

"Seto and I have also been trying to figure that one out. Nothing has come up."

"Okay then... what are we going to do about it?"

"Inform the others. Call Bakura for me... THANKS!" Then the other line went dead and Yami sighed at the fact that he was now left to call the stupid annoying Ryou Bakura.

Bakura was over a desk that had lots of maps and military stuff on it and was plotting the best thing to do in this situation. He was planning to take over the world, and so far he was on plan #273.

His evil genius plotting mind was put on hold as his phone rang. Going over to it and looking at the caller ID he growled out and picked up.

"What is it Pharaoh? This better be good! You just interrupted my plans!"

"What plans? Sense when have you had a life?" A smug voice was on the other line.

"DON'T INSULT ME! And if you must know..."

"Oh I know, are you planning on taking over the world again? Haven't you learned the past 272 times?" Yami asked annoyed.

"273 times the charm." Bakura stated simply.

"Whatever, Jou and Kaiba called me and I am passing on the message to you. Change your TV off the special about armies and bases and on station 13."

"How did you..."

"I can hear the sound of bombs dropping, you stupid grave robber."

"Fine.." He muttered and turned it on laughing. "So many things wrong with this. They have let you the rich boy and blondie... oh yes that as well... why is she there we killed that brat Anzu... hmm."

Yami not being able to take it anymore he decided to bring up something that was on his mind.

"Who is going to call and tell Marik?" Yami asked annoyed.

"Why don't you do it?"

"I was thinking that you should. In fact I wont do it, you do it for the simple fact that you worked with him for a while." Then Yami hung up.

In the desserts of Egypt Ishizu was humming to herself happily until the phone rang and she got it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah... I need to talk to your brother. Its Bakura."

"If you are going to ask him to help you rule the world again then no way."

"I don't need his help to rule the world!" Bakura shot back at her.

"Right, that is why you called 15 times withing the past 2 weeks." She muttered darkly.

"Find whatever. Its not for that." She sighed and gave the phone to her brother.

"What do you want Bakura?" Marik asked confused.

"Turn your TV to channel to 13."

"No way! Your going to brainwash me. Plus im in a different time zone then you are!" He protested.

"Blondie and Rich Boy called the annoying pharaoh and he called me and I was forced to call you. Plus it's a marathon thing, it doesn't matter what time zone it is."

"Well if Yami can handle it so can I..." He turned to the station and gasped. "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back? Oh my gosh! I need a professional hair dresser now!" He went on about his appearance.

Not being able to take it much longer Bakura hung up on his end of the phone line.

3 weeks later

"Seto!" The voice that belonged to Jou screamed out to his lover, even though they were in the same room. Seto was sitting at his desk on a laptop and Jou was laying on the bed also on a laptop.

"You don't have to scream and what?" He asked calmly.

"Look at this!"

Kaiba went over to where his lover was and gasped at what he saw. "I think its about time we inform the others about this."

The phone came out and Yami and Bakura were called over to the Kaiba Manor.

"What is this filth!" Bakura exclaimed as he looked at a huge list that was now on the huge TV that was hooked up to Jou's laptop.

"From what I have seen its called FANFICTION very strange if you ask me." He went down the list of 'Yu-Gi-Oh' "I found it for that strange series we saw."

They were all there, minus Marik, looking at the summaries for stories. They cringed at some of the more crude pairing and smirked at others in amusement or they thought it was just strange. Then they saw something called 'Darkshipping'

"What is that? Dark? DarkBlack.. BlackEvil... EvilWORLD DOMINATION! Look it up!" So Jou did, putting into google. Then a gasp was heard then amused laughter. Images and stories came up. The gasps belonged to Bakura and Yami and the laughing was all Jou. Kaiba just kind of smirked.

Bakura went over to the laptop and pressed the back button it muttering to himself annoyed. They still went along the lists when the name of something caught Jou's eye. Puppyshipping.

"Puppyshipping? They put puppies in boxes and sent them? I need to find a petition." He said and looked it up on goole. Oh revenge was sweet. Bakura and Yami were laughing so hard at this and Jou and Kaiba were blushing like mad. It didn't matter if it was true or not... but it was the principal of the thing!

A/N- Yes I am well aware that Fanfiction is not filth, well mine is but anyway... Im making a second part to thins weather you liked it or not. This was just someting random I felt like making so ha. Yes it IS supposed to be REALLY stupid. So I dont blame anyone if you doing like it.


End file.
